<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Полая чаша by KiSHka_mad_anime_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552624">Полая чаша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man'>KiSHka_mad_anime_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Общие воспоминания - то, что нас объединяет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Полая чаша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Выход из творческой комы в 2013 был примерно таким.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ята ненавидит дождливые дни. Холодно, мокро, на скейте толком не покатаешься – сплошное разочарование. А ещё наушники можно испортить: он же никогда не носит с собой зонта. Очень хорошие, надо сказать, наушники, из тех, что каждый день не купишь – да и не всегда достанешь. Сару, который разбирается в технике на порядок лучше него, в своё время долго восторгался удачной покупкой. Хотя о том, что выбирали их они вместе, Ята тщательно старается вспоминать пореже. Разве что в дни вроде этого, когда он, обычно не воспринимающий наушники как нечто отдельное от себя, начинает за них беспокоиться. Самому-то до дождя дела нет; он, скорее, поднимет лицо к небу, как сейчас, прикрыв глаза – даже с радостью отчасти. Ничего страшного, если промокнет до нитки - не растает, - а вот остаться без музыки, без самих этих наушников, с которыми почти слился за два года, - уже потеря.<br/>Дождливые дни – те редкие, когда Ята пользуется общественным транспортом. Ему обычно не нужно ездить куда-то далеко, а даже если и надо, зачастую проще и удобнее добраться туда своим ходом, чем ожидать нужного маршрута, а потом ещё толкошиться в душном вагоне или салоне автобуса. Но сейчас он здесь, на исхоженном за много лет вдоль и поперёк перроне, стоит, чуть нахохлившись, как воронёнок, старается прикрыть воротом яркой ветровки динамики.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Мисаки, глядя сквозь стёкла очков в толстой чёрной оправе, хмурит брови, чтобы хоть немного походить на друга.<br/>
- Сними, глаза испортишь. Или, ещё хуже, уронишь.<br/>
- Когда я чего ронял?! – тут же растеряв всю напускную серьёзность, возмущается он в ответ.<br/>
- М… - Сарухико подаётся в сторону, пытаясь высмотреть силуэт электрички. – Чашку сегодня утром?<br/>
- Я поскользнулся!<br/>
- …на чае, который сам и пролил незадолго до этого. – Мисаки иногда кажется, что столь безжалостное парирование его доводов, оправданий – едва ли не смысл жизни друга.<br/>
- Я же извинился!<br/>
- Угу.<br/>
Мисаки фыркает, рывком сдёргивает с лица очки, промаргивается несколько раз. И протягивает руки наверх. Знает, что Сару всё равно потом поправит их, как самому удобно, но почему-то ему очень нравится – надевать на него очки. Он кожей чувствует, как тот замирает каждый раз – будто дышать перестаёт.<br/>
Сару потерянный какой-то последнее время, и Мисаки старательно мельтешит перед глазами, мол: "Что стряслось?" – но боится спросить напрямую.<br/>
"Может, в семье не всё в порядке, а он замалчивает?"<br/>
Сарухико выпрямляется, отдаляясь, и привычным жестом поправляет очки, касаясь того места, где секунду назад были пальцы Мисаки.<br/>
Электрички ходят медленно, ровно, но всё равно их слышно издалека, как слышно и эту. Мисаки смотрит на часы и недовольно кривится – не их, рано ещё.<br/>
- Знаешь, я домой.<br/>
- А? Опять? Сару-у, ты же обещал!<br/>
Сарухико представляет себе бар с его шумной трескотнёй, куда так замечательно вписывается "Ята-чан". И тихо ненавидит такие непогожие дни, когда ему холодно везде, где его не окружает, словно тёплым одеялом, внимание вездесущего и очень громкого Мисаки – а там этого совершенно точно нет. Но уголёк сомнения теплится, пусть и едва заметно.<br/>
В итоге он отделывается лаконичным и уже почти стандартным для подобных ситуаций ответом:<br/>
- Извини.<br/>
- Ну и отлично, - Мисаки отворачивается и скрещивает руки на груди. – Нам и без тебя не скучно будет.<br/>
Судорожным движением мигом озябшей руки Сару перехватывает рукоять зонта повыше.<br/>
- …и замечательно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мисаки нагоняет его уже в самой электричке, едва не застряв в дверях.<br/>
- Я подумал, мне всё-таки нужен твой зонт. От станции до бара – огого сколько, наушники ещё испорчу, - он озабоченно теребит новые белые наушники, которые, если их сложить вместе, "ухо" к "уху", кажется, будут едва ли не размером с его голову. – А завтра отдам. Или зайду перед школой, если утром дождь будет.<br/>
- И мы вместе опоздаем. Как хочешь, - Сарухико прикрывает глаза, прислонившись спиной к дверям на противоположной стороне вагона. А у самого чуть заметно опускаются плечи, расслабляясь.<br/>
Они всю дорогу наперебой теребят несчастный зонт, и в итоге Мисаки умудряется раскрыть его прямо в поезде. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>	Ята непроизвольно ёжится и мотает головой, не то стряхивая воду с волос, не то ещё зачем-то. </p><p>Чашка, купленная взамен разбитой, так и стоит у него в шкафу. Дважды забывал отдать – и не успел. </p><p> </p><p>Он не сразу замечает, что капать на него перестаёт, а когда удивлённо задирает голову кверху, видит вместо неприветливого неба чёрный купол зонта – и знакомой формы пальцы, крепко сжимающие складную ручку.  Прежде, чем, окончательно идентифицировав их владельца, он успевает выдать хоть слово, Ята слышит произнесённое будничным тоном:<br/>
- Наушники замочишь.<br/>
…и закрывает рот, не ответив ничего; лишь опускает руки и расслабляет плечи.<br/>
Они стоят молча какое-то время, каждый думая о своём – а может, не думая ни о чём вовсе, лихорадочно перебирая в голове сотни мыслей и фраз, не в состоянии выловить и оформить до конца хоть одну. Наконец Ята выбирает, как ему кажется, самую подходящую для ситуации:<br/>
- Ты в этой форме кочан синюшной капусты напоминаешь, в курсе?<br/>
Фушими косится вниз, старательно вкладывая во взгляд как можно больше неприкрытой насмешки:<br/>
- Зато не напоминаю вечного четырнадцатилетнего подростка.<br/>
- Ты!.. Иди к чёрту. – Мисаки обиженно нахохливается обратно и демонстративно смотрит в сторону ближайшие пару минут. Сарухико довольно улыбается, пока тот не видит.<br/>
…и пытается придумать, глядя на кучки неуверенно мнущихся на станции людей, что делать дальше. Уходить каждый раз – всё равно что на горло себе наступать, но он знает, что здесь и сейчас – надо. Очередной поезд распахивает двери, выпуская наружу теперь уже бывших пассажиров, которые спешат раскрыть разномастные зонты и поскорее отправиться туда, куда им нужно. Он понятия не имеет, куда идёт этот состав.<br/>
- Тц, как жаль, что мне пора, - Фушими добавляет побольше наигранных, предназначенных только для методичного раздражения одного-единственного человека, интонаций. – До скорой встречи, Ми-са-кии.<br/>
И прежде, чем Мисаки успевает взорваться, отпускает зонт и в рекордные сроки доскакивает до закрывающихся дверей. Яте едва хватает реакции, чтобы подхватить ручку и не дать куполу прибить его сверху. А после он лишь ошарашенно смотрит на издевательскую ухмылку в окне отъезжающего поезда.</p><p> </p><p>	Когда перрон скрывается из виду, Сарухико перестаёт махать и расстаётся с пошлой улыбочкой; он прислоняется спиной дверям и испускает усталый вздох. Наверняка придётся сделать немалый крюк по пути в штаб, но сейчас это меньшее, что его волнует.</p><p>	Осколки чашки, некогда разбитой Мисаки, так и лежат у него шкафу. Они сменили квартиру на комнату в общежитии Скипетра вместе с самим Фушими.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>